Mistakes
by spanishcutie185
Summary: What happens when Gabriella witnesses Sharpay kissing Troy? TWO SHOT! R&R! Troyella


**Mistakes**

**No POV**

**One Shot!**

**A petite girl with brown wavy hair and medium skin walked into the classroom. Eyes of on certain boy laid on her. The girl smiled once she saw him. The boy got up from his desk and walked over to her.**

"**Hey Gabbi" he said and kissed her cheek. "Hey Troy" she said smiling, looking into his piercing blue eyes. He put his arms around her small waist. They started walking to their desks. "We're gonna hang out later right?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella. "Why? You have nothing better to do?" Gabriella teased, smiling. Troy smiled at her then chuckled.**

**Gabriella sat at her desk with her decathlon and drama friends and Troy sat in the back with his teammates.**

**A boy with dark skin and bushy hair walked into the room with a basketball.**

"**Hey Chad" A boy, with dark hair and light skin, called out. **

"**Hey Jason! Hey Captain!" The bushy haired boy, Chad, said. He threw the basketball across the room and Jason caught it, and then passed it to Troy. Two girls walked into the room and walked over to Gabriella. One girl was a little chubby and had curly brown hair. The other girl was short and had glasses. Martha and Kelsi. "Hey Kels. Hey Martha." Gabriella said as they walked over. "Hey Gabbi" They both said and sat down next to Gabriella. **

**A dark skinned girl walked into the classroom. "Tay, Tay!" The girls (Gabriella, Martha & Kelsi) screamed as the girls saw her walk into the room. "Hey" She said walking over to them. "Hey Taylor" Chad called out across the room to her. Everyone stared at him. He blushed. His teammates shouldered him and laughed. "Oooooh! Tay!" Gabriella said teasing her. "Be Quiet!" Taylor snapped and sat down with the girls. **

**The bell rang and the teacher, Ms. Darbus, and two students with blond hair, one girl and one boy, walked into the room. Sharpay and Ryan Evans. "Good Morning Class" Ms. Darbus said as she walked to her "throne". Sharpay and Ryan walked to their seats. Everyone turned their attention to Ms. Darbus. "We have a few announcements today" she said grabbing her clipboard with announcement papers. (Idk) "Mr. Danforth please put the soccer ball away or it's mine." Chad looked around confused. "What?" He asked. She pointed to his basketball. "Oh. Your Majesty, this is a basketball not a soccer ball." Ms. Darbus just ignored him and went on with the announcements. "Also, we will host auditions for our Spring Musicale today during free period." Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella and even Troy were interested in what she was saying now. Ever since the Winter Musical Troy and Gabriella had gotten the leads in, they liked doing this stuff, especially with each other. Gabriella looked at Troy and Troy was looking at her, smiling. "In order to audition," Ms. Darbus continued. "You must sing a song, which I will pick for you. Everyone can audition and you get extra credit just for trying out. There is a sign- up sheet on the bulletin board, for any of you bold enough to audition." After she was done, the class started to talk. **

"**Hey Shar, we should so audition!" Ryan said to his sister excitedly. "Who said we weren't? Sharpay said grinning. **

**The bell rang signaling 1****st**** period. All of the students walked out of the classroom. Troy was waiting for Gabriella outside in the hall way. Gabriella was one of the last students out. "Hey" He said tapping her on the shoulder. "Hi" She said turning around to face him. "So do you want to audition?" Troy asked her. They started walking to Gabriella's locker. "Yeah, but I understand if you don't want to try out with me, with basketball and practice, stuff like that." Gabriella said opening her locker then looking at Troy. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw she was serious. "Gabriella Lena Montez, of course I want to audition with you." He said putting his hands gently on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. He smiled when he saw her smile. Gabriella got her books for 1****st**** and 2****nd**** period and closed her locker. They started walking to their first class. "So we are gonna audition during free period right?" Troy asked, just to make sure. "Right." Gabriella said smiling, and then they walked into their first class, Chemistry. **

**The rest of the day, seem to drug on and on for both Gabriella and Troy. As soon as 5****th**** bell rang it signaled 5****th**** period. Troy was waiting for Gabriella at her locker. As soon as he saw her turn the corner to her locker he smiled. "Hey Baby" He said as soon as she was in a 2 feet radius. "Hey Babe" She said opening her locker, stopping, turning to Troy, and planting one on him. "Wow, thanks." He said smiling, after they separated for air. "Your welcome" She said smiling. Gabriella closed her locker. "Ready?" He asked leaning against the locker next to hers. "Yup, lets go" She said. She grabbed Troy's hand and started running for the auditorium. **

**When they walked into the auditorium, Sharpay and Ryan were performing, 'Bop to the Top'. Troy and Gabriella walked down to some seats near Ms. Darbus and sat done. After Sharpay and Ryan were finished, they walked off the stage. "Fabulous!" Ms. Darbus said clapping. "Alright, next are Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton. You will be singing 'I can't take my eyes off of you'." Ms. Darbus said signaling them to walk on stage. They walked up stage. Kelsi was sitting at the piano and handed them the song and the microphones. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other then at the song. They looked at Ms. Darbus and she looked very impatient. "You guys ready?" Kelsi asked, not sure of whether to start yet or not. Troy nodded at Kelsi and then turned to Gabriella, who looked like she was about to throw up. Kelsi started to play the piano giving Gabriella and Troy a hint to start singing. **

_**You never know what your gonna feel, oh, never see it coming suddenly its real.**_

_**Oh, never even crossed my mind, no, that I would ever end up here tonight, oh**_

_**All things change when you don't expect them to, **_

_**Yeah**_

_**Oh**_

_**No one knows what the future's gonna do**_

_**Haven't even noticed that you've been there all along**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you, oh, I know you feel the same way to, yeah, I can't take me eyes off of you, all it took was one look for a dream come true**_

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Oh, Oh**_

_**Yeah, we got a good thing goin on **_

_**Oh, Right here is right where we belong**_

_**You never really know what you might find,**_

_**Now all I see is**_

_**You and I, Your everything I've never knew, **_

_**That I've been looking for**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you, I know you feel the same way to, yeah, I can't take my eyes off of you, all it took was one look for a dream come true**_

_**Can't take my eyes of f of you (oh, oh, oh, yeah) (oh oh oh)**_

_**So let the music play**_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you, ohhhh (feelings getting stronger)**_

_**And I've never ever felt this way**_

_**Alright I see everything in your eyes, oh, oh, oh,**_

_**Alright Soemhtins happenen**_

'_**Cause everyone's around but you're the only one I see!**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you, ohh, I know you feel the same way to, yeah, I can't take me eyes off of you, all it took was one look for a dream come true,**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you, ohh, feelings like I've never knew. (Never knew, never knew, oh)**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you (I can't take my eyes) from the start, from my heart, yeah you do, can't take my eyes off of you**_

**After they were finished with the song they looked at each other and smiled with satisfaction. "I loved it! I loved it! Brava!" Ms. Darbus said standing up from her seat, clapping. Sharpay's mouth dropped to the floor at how amazed and mad she was. Ryan, on the other hand, was clapping with Ms. Darbus. Until Sharpay had given him a dirty look, then he stopped. Gabriella and Troy walked off the stage hand in hand. "I will post callbacks tomorrow. Good job everyone! Good job!" Ms. Darbus said gathering her things and leaving the auditorium. Gabriella and Troy started to walk out of the auditorium until they heard, "Yoo Hoo! Troy!" It was Sharpay. Troy sighed and looked at the direction Sharpay and Ryan were and smiled. Sharpay and Ryan walked over to them. "Hey Troy. Hey Gabriella." Ryan greeted them. "Hi Ryan" Gabriella said smiling, then looked at Sharpay and sighed. "Hi Sharpay" "Hi" Sharpay and turned her attention back to Troy…… and….. Ryan. **

"**Hey Ry- man!" Troy said giving him a little punch on the arm. "Hey Sharpay." He said turning to Sharpay, smiling. "Hi Troy" She said with lots of enthusiasm. "Is it alright if I talk to you?" She asked then looked at Gabriella. "Alone?" She smiled apologetically at Gabriella and looked back at Troy. Troy looked at Gabriella and her head was down. He squeezed her hand and her head flung up. She looked at him and nodded. Then Troy looked back at Sharpay. "Yeah" Troy said and they started walking out of the auditorium to talk 'privately'. "What's Up, Ryan?" Gabriella asked looking over to Ryan who looked distracted. **

"**So, what's up Sharpay?" Troy asked once the door to the auditorium closed. "Well…" She said hesitantly and then stopped. Troy looked at her confused. Next thing Troy knew it; Sharpay had her lips on his. **

"**Oh nothing" Ryan said walking towards the exit, Gabriella followed. "So what's your next class?" He asked nonchalantly, a foot away from the door. Gabriella thought. "I think History. What about you?" She replied. "Chemistry" Ryan said and opened the door to the auditorium to find Troy and Sharpay kissing. Gabriella went into shock. When Troy had broke the kiss, he looked at Gabriella innocently****"Gabbi- It wasn't me, I swear." Troy said walking to Gabriella. Gabriella shook her head. "No! How could you do this to me! You- you jerk!" She yelled and ran down the hall. Troy started running her way when, "Troy!" Sharpay called out after him. Troy turned around. "Leave me alone, Sharpay!" He said and ran to where Gabriella ran. **

**Gabriella kept running until she was at a dead end. She looked both ways, knowing Troy was behind her, to find an exit. She failed. She turned to find Troy turning to corner to the hall way she was in. She slid down to the floor and buried her face into her hands. Troy ran up to her and knelt down to her level. "Gabbi" He whispered. "It wasn't –""Troy, just leave me alone." She said lifting her head to face him. She was crying. Her mascara was running and her eyes were all red and puffy. He wiped a tear from her cheek. "Gabriella you know I wouldn't to that to you." Troy said looking at her. "Really? Then did I just witness you and Sharpay kissing?" Gabriella said with attitude but still sad. "Gabriella it wasn't me I swear!" Troy said sincerely. He searched her face from some emotion. Some thing in Gabriella told her he was right. "Do you believe me?" Troy asked looking into her eyes. **


End file.
